Metis Ronin
by Stalking Severus Snape
Summary: Just a poem I wrote about the life of a particular metis. Please rr. :)


Metis Ronin   
  
By Ami E. Bowen  
  
1.On the night of my birth, Luna shone so round and bright  
  
And I'm told that my father had just got beaten in a fight   
  
But as the wolf-pack howled and the rain fell softy down  
  
I cringed into a tighter ball, trying to hide from that sound  
  
2.Growing up was quite a pain as I'm sure you would agree  
  
I don't blame my Dad for leaving, I would too if I were he  
  
Pack-mates were often cruel, and the beatings I did take  
  
For a night of single passion, I'm the fruit of their mistake  
  
3.My eyes are dim and cloudy, and my flesh is peeling some  
  
Others try hard not to see me, and my heart is getting numb  
  
Living as an outcast, I crawl and beg for food  
  
But since I've learned to shift my form, it really messes with my mood  
  
4. I sit alone and weep, and the rain is falling down   
  
On the rocks near the river, my mother's body, it was found  
  
Torn to pieces, blood had splattered, all across the shore  
  
As I touched her lifeless form, I felt the anger to my core  
  
5. "Who did this?" I screamed, and waited for an answer, but no one would reply  
  
I laid my mother on the ground and wept a bitter tear, Why did she have to die?  
  
Memories of childhood, adult and in-between   
  
Mocking and cold-blooded tongues and the jokes, they were obscene  
  
6. A voice growled out from behind me, I did not recognized at first  
  
"Your Mother was a whore and deserved what she got!" from the bushes he did burst   
  
With eyes of gleaming yellow and metal in his grin  
  
One glance in his maddened eyes and I knew that we were kin  
  
7. "Bastard!" I spat, snarled and circled about,  
  
He watched me with eyes glistening and keen,  
  
"You killed her!" I leaped at his throat as I did shout  
  
With lightning moves, he landed safe, Laughing; "Her death was a joy to be seen!"   
  
8. Turning in midstride, altering forms swift as the breeze,   
  
Pain through my limbs is nothing as my heart did freeze  
  
Claws out, teeth bared in a snarl of justifiable rage   
  
The key was finally in my hand, all I had to do was open the cage  
  
9. Slashing, biting....I felt it all  
  
I watched the old wolfen one fall   
  
The rain had come again, washed from my face, my fur; the blood   
  
As a final touch, I kicked into his battered face, a clump of mud  
  
10. Cradling my father's death-still frame  
  
A storm was in my soul, I'll never be the same  
  
I know he left because he loathed my existence, my sight  
  
As I watched the sun rise, holding him in my arms, I felt suddenly right  
  
11. Father had done wrong, loved a pack-mate so  
  
Disregard of Litany, If only it could never show  
  
Yet, flawed I was from the start  
  
No one can heal this torn up heart  
  
12. Friends are foes and lives are lost  
  
Sanity has been the cost  
  
What do I care, I long to die   
  
And with the rain, I long to cry  
  
13. Ran across another one, cackling laugh and gleaming way  
  
Took me by the hand and said; "Come with me, let's play!"  
  
Foolish Cub, I whispered to myself as I followed him into the cave  
  
Fire and smoke and whirling hues, once inside myself I couldn't save  
  
14. Dancing forms, grabbing me, tearing my clothes to shreds  
  
Spinning around and about, at last falling down to hard stone beds  
  
Nightmares did plague me then, creatures of deepest fear  
  
Breathe on my neck as some one drew near   
  
15. Groggily, my mind did focus,  
  
Flashes of light, some kind of hocus-pocus  
  
Struggling to fight it off, this sleepiness will be my doom  
  
"Wake up and come dance with me," Wyld is caught in Weaver's loom  
  
16. Spinning around the floor, cave walls burn with gore  
  
Slashing with a small flint knife, I know that it wants more  
  
Sighing in ecstasy, I willing give up my soul  
  
Serve the Wyrm and I would be whole  
  
17. Life after that point had become such a blur  
  
Wickedness and destruction, killing of things in skin and fur  
  
Payment was good, I had a place to stay  
  
And every night, even if it were raining, I would dance around and play  
  
18. Parties and gallivanting all across the wide wide earth  
  
Raped a million times, like sweet Gaia, from my birth  
  
The mortals try to kill me, and the Garou all do the same,  
  
The leeches don't care either way, as long as I don't mess up their game  
  
19. I don't know much, but one thing I've learned as I go  
  
life is like a river, just be sure to follow the flow  
  
If it washes you up on shore or bashes your skull against a rock  
  
Don't sit there acting stupid, you don't belong there, there's no talk  
  
20. Howling alone at night and now nothing ever seems right   
  
I know this is true, Gaia has turned her back to me  
  
So into the darkness I run, into the shadows; I flee  
  
Twisting my soul down another road   
  
My burdens suddenly become a horrible load   
  
Such is the life, for misborn like me   
  
"Metis Ronin" 


End file.
